It is common practice, particularly in maintenance operations, to use integrally-formed plastic barrels for holding trash and carrying it to various places. It is also known to provide such a barrel with a pair of wheels for ease in moving it from one place to another. While such wheeled trash barrels are very convenient, they suffer from the disability that they cannot be nested. The nesting operation becomes important in shipping, since otherwise a large number of containers would occupy a very large volume that is inconsistent with their value. Also, in displaying such trash barrels at the retail level, would be desirable to nest them to save both storage and display space. The prior art wheeled barrels could not be assembled at the factory and, when received at the retail store, placed on the sale floor immediately without a secondary operation. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a trash barrel which normally rests securely on a floor surface, but on occassion can be wheeled from one place to another.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a trash barrel which is provided with wheels and which, nevertheless, may be nested with similar containers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled trash barrel which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.